


Boiling Point

by JollyOldSoldier



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: A narrator who can't keep his mind on one topic, Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Roommates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyOldSoldier/pseuds/JollyOldSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Smashville is a big city with an almost infinite amount of possibilities, Shulk and Robin seem to have gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to living quarters, and are required to be temporary roommates. Not that it's really an issue, given how well the two get along. Perhaps... they are getting along TOO well, in fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So for those who may not be aware, this story was originally posted at Fanfiction.net, but after a few days a user told me that the descriptive manner I used between the two main characters was breaking the content guidelines allowed on the site. The necessary changes were made, but that's when an idea hit me.
> 
> Since I didn't really like the changes I personally had to make, I instead decided to join you lovely chaps here on Archive Of Our Own! The version posted here is the full, uncut version I had originally typed up before the changes were made.
> 
> I still plan on using both sites as much as possible, but expect most of my more... "explicit" content to be posted exclusively here.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for letting me ramble. Onto the story!

Shulk wasn't quite sure how he had gotten to this point.

Here he was, relaxing in a Jacuzzi, eyes closed, the soft breeze of the wind flowing in the air, just enjoying the mood. Nothing really seemed too out of place here…

Well, that's not quite true. Two particular points could be raised that would define the situation as "questionable at best, saucy at worst."

One, Shulk wasn't alone right now. A girl with silvery-white hair was sitting on his lap, and her pair of arms were hugging his neck, with her head resting on his left shoulder, also with her eyes closed. It was Robin, a fellow combatant of his here at the large city of Smashville. It seemed the two of them were simply enjoying some recreational time together, nothing wrong with that.

Or, that would be the case, if it weren't for point number two.

The two of them were quite naked at the moment.

Shulk didn't want to overthink the situation too much, but he was quite content with the situation he was in. How did this all happen, anyway?

Let's go back, and retrace our steps up to this point…

* * *

 

Ah, Smashville. Quite the enigma of a city, wouldn't you say? Home to all sorts of crazy and outlandish characters, but also home to all sorts of crazy and outlandish everyday occurrences. This was a city governed by two brothers: Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. The two were a pair of giant white gloves that were able to levitate and speak (even though they don't have mouths to speak with, I mean seriously. HOW DO THEY EAT!?), but frankly their physical appearances were the least strange things about them. No one is really sure where they came from, and why they decided to make this city in the first place.

One thing that is known about them is their tenacity when it comes to making sure their citizens are happy. After construction of the city was finalized, they began to go around and ask all different kinds of people if they wanted to live there. It was a little bit of a rocky transition at first (mostly due to the fact that Smashville exists in a pocket dimension where time moves _veeeery_ slowly compared to all of the other worlds it's connected to.), but after a few years' production rates and citizen approval ratings were through the roof. There only remained one big issue…

There wasn't much in the way of entertainment. While the city itself was doing just fine in terms of production and economic means, there wasn't that much of an entertainment industry. Not much of a utopia if there isn't really anything fun to do, is there?

Thus, Master Hand came up with a solution. He created the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Heroes from all around were invited to compete in a huge fighting tournament for fun and for glory, and this tournament was televised to everyone in the city. The idea was a huge success; People came to Smashville just to see the tournament, and in some cases, some came to compete. The tournament was mostly done as a social experiment, but eventually evolved into a sport of sorts. Anyone who was invited to compete was given free residence in the city for however long they would have liked. Entire neighborhoods were created for both residents and competitors, and it seemed like this city would continue to expand further and further-

Ok, stop. I know what you are probably thinking right now. 'Yeah, that's great and all, but what exactly does this have to do with Shulk and Robin? Where do we get to the point where the two of them are naked in the Jacuzzi, huh?'

Well, patience, my fellow reader. I'm getting to that. I figured I might want to give you a little bit of context before we get knee deep into the nitty gritty. Assuming you're still following along that is. If you have gotten to this point, then thank you! I applaud you for putting up with my inability to keep my focus on one particular point in the story. Maybe next I'll go back and explain why these two individuals wanted to come to this city in the first place an-

No, no. That won't do at all. The reader will just get super bored and skip to the bottom of the page where all the "Good" parts are. No no, that's fine. If you really want to, go ahead. I suppose all I'm really doing is just adding an unnecessary plot-line to what really is nothing more than written pornography. *Sigh*… why am I bothering with this excerpt, anyway?

Well, I've come this far already. 791 words in, I might as well just keep going. I'll try to just hit the main points; I won't bore you with the details.

Shulk was a handsome young gentleman who hailed from a world called the Bionis, and was recently invited to the latest Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Upon accepting, Master Hand and Crazy Hand set to work creating a house for him to stay in. The preliminary issue with this new house, however, was that the neighborhood was getting a bit crowded. New houses needed to be created for a bunch of the new combatants, and there simply wasn't enough room to accommodate all of the new pieces of real estate. Financially it wasn't any trouble, but it would take them a little bit of time to come up with a solution. To solve this remedy, the two agreed to create a temporary home for him on the other side of the city so he at least had somewhere to stay until more land could be plotted for new homes.

They asked Shulk if this would be a problem for him, as they realized if he lived all by himself with no other homes nearby, he could get quite lonely. Shulk said it wasn't that big of a deal, but he certainly wouldn't mind having a roommate. Thus, it was decided that the temporary house would be a bit bigger than normal to accommodate two people living there.

Then came the day Shulk was to meet his new roommate. Like Shulk, this was to be a new smasher who also needed a place to stay here in Smashville. The two were in a similar predicament; both were new to town, both needed a place to stay, and this was the first time both of them were to be competing. Shulk was sitting out on the front porch of his new house when a yellow cab pulled up.

The one thing that Shulk wasn't banking on was that his roommate was going to be a very pretty looking girl. She had silvery-white hair, wore a black coat of some kind, and had a very friendly looking smile. After she picked up her bags from the trunk, Shulk made sure to walk over and offer to carry one of the bags for her. First impressions were always important, so he didn't want to waste this chance.

"Hey there. Want me to carry one of those in for you?" He politely asked.

"Thank you very much, that would be most helpful." The girl warmly replied to her.

After carrying her things into the house, Shulk realized he didn't even know this girl's name yet.

"Well, welcome to our pad. My name's Shulk, by the way. What's yours?" Shulk extended his hand out for her to shake.

"My name is Robin. It's a great pleasure to meet you Shulk." She took his hand and gave it a soft but rather firm shake.

Afterwards, Shulk gave her a tour of the surprisingly well sized house, and things began to settle back to normal. Shulk just hoped that the two of them would get along. He wouldn't want to get into any sort of quarrel when it came to living conditions while he stayed here…

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed, and the two of them were getting along very well. The best part about this arrangement was that the two of them were able to uphold a meaningful conversation that wasn't just about the tournament. Sure, while they did compare strategies and retell moments that occurred during their matches, it wasn't forced to be the topic of discussion at dinner every single night. The two had similar interests: Reading, Tactics, and the like.

Plus, they were able to accommodate living arrangements that didn't cause them to quarrel with each other. Both were at least somewhat neatly organized when it came to where their stuff was in the house, both had an awareness of the others cleanliness, and whoever it was that cooked that night, the other had to clean. It was a working system for both of them that was able to keep their sanities in check.

Finally, the two of them proved to be very good sparring partners. They were able to easily point out flaws in the others strategies (more so Robin pointing stuff out for Shulk) and hone their skills together.

Yes, everything between the two was quite nice, but deep down, something was bothering the two of them. It wasn't something they wanted to admit to each other, but as more time had passed by the two of them were beginning to realize…

There was quite a lot of sexual tension between the two.

Perhaps this was simply because it was a man and a woman living under the same roof in a somewhat secluded part of the city with no one else around. Given how much the two were getting along, it was only natural the two were starting to feel this way. However, there was a bit more to it than that.

Multiple instances occurred which only heightened these feelings of sexual tension. They talked about some raunchy subject matters from time to time, Shulk once almost walked into the bathroom when Robin was taking a shower (I mean, REALLY? That's one of the most basic clichés I've ever heard of.), and probably biggest of all, the two of them were quite fond of the Jacuzzi out in the back yard. Nothing truly _sexual_ had occurred, but tensions were high, even though the two in no way wanted to admit it.

Yes, right now, Shulk wanted to focus on his next match, that's right! He recently received a challenge from Master Hand that he liked to call "The Gauntlet". The way it worked was that Shulk was to fight against an army of 100 Mii Fighters without any breaks. After every 25th opponent, a random Smasher was selected to enter the arena and face off against him. If Shulk were to win, then he would get on free wish granted from Master Hand, free of charge (Though, there were limitations to what he could wish for, not that that was all that important).

The challenge was known for being quite difficult, so Shulk asked Robin to better help him prepare for what was to come. The two were currently in the back, sparring a bit with their weapons of choice, The Monado and the Levin Sword respectively.

"Ok Shulk, considering how many enemies you'll be fighting at the same time, you'll want to make sure you are aware of every single angle you could be getting attacked from. I know your visions can help you in tough situations, but they can only get you so far if you have this many opponents on you at once." Robin explained to him while they were swinging their swords at each other.

"Got it. As long as I keep aware of my surroundings, I should be fine. Like… THIS!" Robin was about to roll behind him and strike downwards at his feet, but Shulk anticipated this attack and disarmed her from her sword. This caused her to lose her balance and she began to tumble forward, but not before Shulk was able to catch her.

"Hehehe… Yeah… just like that." Robin was smiling at him, a light blush forming on her face. Shulk took notice, which caused him to blush. That's when he realized… their faces were _pretty_ darn close to one another. Moments passed, without the two of them saying anything at all. It was as if their senses were overloading… all this tension… The two brought themselves a little closer as they closed their eyes, their lips just centimeters apart…

*BING BOOOOOOONG!* " **YO SHULK! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR MATCH, BRO! GET ON OVER TO THE STADIUM, PRONTO!** "

The two were immediately knocked out of their situation as they looked up to the intercom speaker installed in the side of the house. Man, Crazy Hand just HAD to ruin that perfectly good moment, didn't he?

Shulk looked back to Robin, who was still blushing from the whole situation.

"Alright then, I guess it's time for you to go. I'll be watching on the screen, cheering you on, alright?" Robin told him.

"You got it. I'll make sure to go break a leg out there for you." Shulk smiled back at her. The two separated from their hug, and Shulk went back inside briefly to make sure he had everything he needed. After a quick check, he headed back to the teleporter located in the living room of the house. As he stepped on the circle, he looked back at Robin one last time, who was simply smiling at him. As the teleporter started to work his magic, Robin walked a little closer.

"Good Luck out there… Monado Boy. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." She told him with a rather sensual smile.

As he was being teleported, Shulk couldn't help but grin. Normally, he detested that nickname, ever since Metal Face started calling him that way back on the Bionis. But from Robin's mouth, it sounded comforting.

'I wonder what she meant by that last statement she made… Oh well. If she's gonna be watching, I know I'll have to do great. I don't want her training with me to go to waste, after all!'

The teleportation process came to a halt, and Shulk took in his surroundings. He was standing on a huge platform located very high in the sky, with three smaller platforms atop the large one. He recognized this arena: This was simply referred to as the "Battlefield", and was one of the more basic ones the Smash Tournament had to offer. Shulk got into a fighting stance, as the Mii Fighters began to appear in the arena…

* * *

One Hundred defeated foes later, and Shulk was only starting to get a _little_ tired. Either the difficulty of this challenge was a little exaggerated, or that extra prep time with Robin REALLY paid off. Shulk was victorious.

Upon winning the challenge, Shulk was teleported to Master Hand's office. Given the blank stare he had, Shulk really had no idea what the hand was thinking. He imagined he wouldn't ever want to play him a game of Poker.

" **Well, congratulations, Shulk. You managed to clear the Gauntlet. How do you feel?** " The hand asked him.

"Honestly, I didn't think it was as bad as all of the other smashers were letting it on to be. I'm a little tired out, sure, but it wasn't mind numbly difficult at all." Shulk replied.

" **Yes, I do feel like the others tend to exaggerate how hard this challenge really is. Since you did win, though, it's time I reveal what your prize is.** "

"My prize?"

" **Yes. As a reward for your hard work, I will grant you one wish. It can be anything you want… within limitations of course.** "

"Woah, seriously? That's a very hefty thing to give out, don't you think?"

" **Eh, it's no big deal, really. The power of creation lets me get away with a lot of things, so long as the populace of this city is kept within check and everyone is happy. You don't even have to tell me your wish right this minute. I'll let you think it over. In the meantime, go rest up. The teleporter is set to take you back to your private quarters.** "

Shulk turned around and began to step back on the pad when Master Hand spoke up again.

" **Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention. We just finished expanding the neighborhood finally, so you and Robin can soon be living in your own homes once things are ready.** "

"Oh! Oh, um… yeah. Good to know. Thanks, by the way."

" **Of course. Just know that by the time they are done, I'm going to have to ask both you and Robin to return the keys to the house you two currently live in.** "

"Do you have any plans for that house in particular?"

" **Well, no, not really. I just figure if you won't be stationed there anymore, there's no need to keep carrying the keys to the place, that's all.** "

"That… makes sense, I guess. I'll be sure to mention that to Robin once I get back."

" **You have my gratitude.** "

As Shulk was being teleported back, he began to think about what Master Hand had just told him.

'Living on my own… without Robin… But I've enjoyed spending time with her. Now we are suddenly going to be on our own again? Well… I could always just visit her. It's not like we won't ever see each other again from this arrangement.' Shulk contemplated.

Upon returning to his home, Shulk noticed that Robin wasn't anywhere to be seen. He would have started calling out for her, but then he noticed a small note lying on the kitchen table.

"Shulk,

I saw you kicked some serious ass on the challenge. Congrats! I figure you must be somewhat tired after that, so I came up with an idea for you to relax. Meet me in the backyard. I'll be waiting in the Jacuzzi…

Robin. ♥"

Shulk just stared at the note in awe. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but… was this really happening? What exactly did she have in mind for him?

Not wanting to overthink it too much, Shulk briefly went back to his room, placed down his Monado on its stand, and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed a towel and headed out to the back.

Upon entering the backyard, he spotted Robin sitting in the Jacuzzi, her back faced to him. He noticed her hair wasn't in its usual twin tails and was instead just curved down the back of her neck. She turned around as he started walking towards her.

"Hey Shulk! Come on in and join me. The water is feeling very superb today…" She said with a _veeery_ seductive smile.

Shulk just grinned, but that's when he realized something.

"Oh, dang it… Robin, my swim trunks are in the washer right now." Shulk groaned.

"Oh, that's not a problem. If it makes you feel any better, my swimwear is also in the wash right now." She kept seductively smiling.

"…Wait… does that mean…" Shulk was starting to put two and two together.

Robin then fully turned around and stood up out of the water. That's when his suspicions were proven to be true. Robin was 100% nude at the moment. She had medium sized breasts, and her nipples were somewhat erect. He noticed the shape of her curves, her small amount silver pubic hair, and most noticeable of all, her pussy, which looked _veeery_ inviting.

Shulk formed a very heavy blush at the sight of this. He started to look away, but had trouble averting his gaze.

"I realize you must be needing to relax right now, so I figured some downtime in the hot tub ought to do the trick! I was going to wait for our swimwear to clean, buuuuut… I'm feeling a little impatient today."

"I can tell. Well…." Shulk wasn't sure if he was up for this. He didn't want to sully his friendship with Robin, but…

"Come ooooon…. I know deep down you want this just as much as I do." Robin pleaded.

Shulk kept noticing Robin's smile. It was just so infectious. She just looked… REALLY cute every time she did. It was exactly that smile that drew him over the edge.

"Alright then. Just… don't look until I get in the tub. Please."

"Don't worry. I won't make a peep." Robin sat back down in the tub and placed one hand over her eyes, still smiling the whole way through.

'Is this really happening? I'm not imagining this, am I?' Shulk thought to himself as he began to take off his clothing. His shirt wasn't much of an issue, but his pants gave him some trouble. It was starting to get difficult for him to take off his drawers, as the sight of a nude Robin gave him a **very** big erection. As soon as he finished taking everything off, he stepped over and into the tub, next to Robin. He let out a very soothing sigh as the warm water did its magic on his now naked body.

"Ok, I'm in. You're free to look now." He told Robin. She opened her eyes and looked back at him, now starting to slightly blush herself. For the first few minutes, the two of them just relaxed in the water, not really saying anything. It took a little bit, but the two were finally able to start an actual conversation.

"So, did you win any sort of prize for beating the gauntlet?" Robin asked him.

"Actually, I did." Shulk replied.

"Sweet! You don't mind telling what it is, do you?"

"Master Hand promised that for winning, he could grant me any one wish."

"Woah. That's quite a big prize to just be handing out to competitors… Any ideas on what you want to wish for?"

Shulk thought about this, but that's when he realized that he hadn't really considered it. As Master Hand told him, there were SOME limitations, but any one wish? He could pick from all sorts of categories…

He looked over at Robin. He knew one thing he COULD wish for…

But given that it was just the two of them and Master Hand wasn't around to grant it, that didn't seem very likely. Despite how flirtatious Robin was acting right now, and never mind the fact that the two of them were both naked in the Jacuzzi just inches away from each other…

"Nah, I haven't really given it a whole lot of thought just yet. Although he did mention one other thing."

"What's that?"

"It concerned housing. He said our new homes closer to the actual neighborhood should be ready soon, so we best start preparing for that."

Robin started to frown. "Yeah… I guess…"

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"It's just that, well… One, chances are that our new homes won't be near as big as this one. Hell, they probably won't even have Jacuzzis…"

Shulk felt bad for his roommate, but she did have a point. The houses would definitely be smaller, with nowhere near as many luxuries as this one. Being close to the neighborhood sounded good for their social lives, but here… this was almost like their own personal getaway.

"Something else I realized," Robin started, "Is that, even though we would probably end up as next door neighbors… It won't feel the same, not being in the same quarters as you. I've really enjoyed our time together here in this city…"

Robin leaned over and laid her head down on his shoulder. Shulk took notice of this, and the two continued to gaze into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, the blush on both of their faces became so hot, that Shulk decided that in this moment, right now, where the two of them were sitting naked in a hot tub, it was now or never.

He placed her hand on her chin, and started to smile at her. "I'm… sorry, Robin. I just… can't hold back any longer. There's been a good amount of sexual tension between us, and… well… I've simply reached my boiling point. You understand, don't you?"

Robin smiled, and closed her eyes. "I was REALLY hoping you were gonna say that."

That's when both of them stopped holding back and let go. The two brought their lips together and passionately kissed one another. Their tongues intertwined, each fighting for dominance over the other. Robin moved over and straddled onto his lap, his erection poking her buttocks. The two kept eating away at each other's mouths with no sign of letting up.

Shulk began to grope her ass cheeks as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. Robin moaned in ecstasy, and started to stroke Shulk's now hard cock. They spent the first few minutes just simply pleasuring each other's organs, but as time passed Shulk decided to mix things up a bit. He flipped Robin over and had her lay her shoulders across the edge of the water. Her entire body floated at the water's surface, exposing her pussy to the crisp, clean air above the warm water.

Now no longer submerged, Shulk took to work and started to eat out his roommate. Robin began to moan even louder than before, but still at a somewhat quiet level (not that anyone else was around to hear them, anyway). Shulk moved his tongue around from top to bottom, licking her clean. While one hand was being kept as support propping her up above the surface of the water, the other hand was massaging her inner thigh, causing Robin's level of pleasure to escalate.

Robin felt like she was in heaven right now with the way Shulk was pleasuring her. "S-Shulk, you, a-are… REALLY good at this… AH!" Shulk was now getting very close to her clit, and now focused all of his attention on that particular spot. The arousal was starting to get a little too much for Robin. If he kept it up, at this rate she would…

She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small scream and released her orgasm. Her juices sprayed all over Shulk face and the top of his neck, not that he minded. He was happy with himself for being able to pleasure her that much.

"Shulk… that was… incredible. I haven't felt that good in a long time." Robin panted, but smiled at him.

Shulk sheepishly grinned back. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"And with that, now it's my turn to make you feel good." Robin said seductively. As if on cue, the two swapped positions, now Shulk sitting on the edge of the tub with his massive erection now no longer submerged in the warm water, and Robin submerging herself in front of his cock.

She started with a few gentle strokes of his shaft while she began to lick the head. Eventually she grew bolder and started to take more of him inside her mouth, Shulk moaning in ecstasy the entire time. After a few minutes of Robin sucking his pole, she decided to change things up a bit, similar to how Shulk did earlier. She withdrew her mouth from his shaft and slipped his still very hard length in between her breasts. With his cock now being engulfed by her breasts, she started to move up and down along his member while she resumed to lick and suck the head of his dick.

Robin rubbed faster and faster, until Shulk's arousal became too great. Unable to keep holding back, he gasped as he started to release thick ropes of cum, covering Robin's breasts and in her mouth. Shulk was surprised at how intense the feeling was, as Robin giggled and audibly swallowed whatever amount had leaked into her mouth.

"Whew… so how was that?" Robin gleefully asked him.

"That… was amazing. I guess that makes us even so far. I pleasured you, you pleasured me…" Shulk started to say, cluing Robin in on what was to come next.

"Now it's time for us to work together so we both feel good…" Robin finished his thought. The two stepped out of the tub and dried each other off with their towels. After drying themselves off, Shulk suddenly swooped up Robin, bridal style, and carried her off to one of the lounge chairs a few feet away from the Jacuzzi, Robin laughing the entire way.

Shulk laid down on the chair first, immediately followed by Robin straddling herself on top of him. The two made out with each other for what seemed like hours, while his dick rubbed against her pussy, rebuilding up their arousals. Once he felt like he was back to his full length, Shulk positioned himself at her entrance.

"Alright Robin, I'm going to enter now. You ready?" Shulk asked her. If she for whatever reason wanted to turn back now…

"Go on. I've been wanting this for quite a while now…" Well, never mind then. We've come this far, no sense backing out now.

Shulk slowly began to enter her, but met a good amount of resistance. Evidently, Robin was still a virgin, and a barrier was in the way from him entering her fully.

"Robin, if it hurts too much, just tell me to stop." Shulk tried to remind her.

"Seriously, it's ok. Just… let's get to it already!" Robin replied somewhat impatiently.

Shulk cockily grinned back. Well, if that's the case, then here we go. He placed his hands on her thighs and gave a quick thrust. Robin proceeded to let out a small scream as Shulk was able to enter her fully.

"You alright?" Despite how impatient Robin was acting, Shulk still needed to make sure she was ok.

"Yeah… Just, let it sit for a few moments. Let me get used to the feeling." Robin slowed down, not wanting to overdo anything that might cause her a great amount of pain. After a little bit of time went by, Robin moved her hands onto a more comfortable position on his chest and slowly began to move her hips up and down. Whatever bits of pain that were initially caused had vanished, and she felt nothing but pleasure.

Shulk, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. The superb blowjob that Robin had given him earlier was already top notch, but this… this was an entirely different kind of feeling. He was able to see how much Robin was enjoying herself as well, which made him glad it wasn't just him that was being pleasured from this whole ordeal.

Robin continued to gyrate her hips, but Shulk realized he shouldn't let her do all of the work, and placed his hands on her hips. After positioning himself correctly, he started moving his hips as well. They were able to build up a somewhat slow rhythm, and they started to move faster and faster.

"S-Shulk! Yes! Just like that! Please, d-don't stop!" Robin let out. It was admittedly starting to get harder for Shulk to hear her, as the air was filled with the sounds of sex and their occasional moaning. Shulk obeyed her command none the less, and started moving in and out of her even faster. The speed at which he started fucking her was bringing Robin's senses into overdrive. She realized it wouldn't be long now until she would reach her climax…

"Shulk, I... I can't take much more of this! I'm getting r-really close!"

"I-It's alright. I am too!" Shulk replied. A few more moments passed by, and Robin let out a scream, indicating that she had finally reached her limit. Shulk felt her walls constricting his cock, and she came. The pressure was too much for him; He started to groan through his gritted teeth, sending him into overdrive, bucking his hips against hers as he released his seed. Robin let out one last moan of pleasure as he erupted inside of her. Feeling the loss of energy, Robin moved her arms off of Shulk's chest and laid down on top of him, her breasts poking his chest.

The two of them were heavily panting and sweating. Despite how tired the two of them were, they were ultimately very satisfied with the entire experience. The two locked eyes, and without saying anything continued to kiss.

A few minutes passed by and the two stepped back into the hot tub. Robin was currently sitting on Shulk's lap, hugging him around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder (Sound familiar?)

The two didn't say much at first, as aside from them being distracted at how nice the water felt after their intense session of sex, there really wasn't much that needed to be said. The two were simply in each other's presence, and they were both happy.

Well, then that's when Shulk DID speak up, as he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Robin. Remember that wish Master Hand said he would grant me?" Shulk said to his naked roommate.

"Yeah, what about it?" Robin asked him.

"I think I've decided what I want him to do for me… for us." Shulk moved Robin so she could look him in the eyes.

"For… us?" Robin was confused. Wasn't this just something that was only relevant to Shulk? What did she have to do with this? Unless his wish involved her as well…

"I'll still let him give us new homes closer to the neighborhood, so we can better socialize with the other competitors living there… but I remember him saying that as soon as they were ready, we would have to give him the keys to this place. For safekeeping."

Robin started to grin, as she had an idea of where he was going with all this.

"I think my wish to him is for us to keep the keys to this place. Like I said, we'll still have our own personal homes, but considering how far out this place is from the rest of the city… We could turn this house into our own personal getaway whenever we want to spend some more time together." Shulk just grinned at her, and himself for that matter. What a genius idea!

"Shulk… Goddamn I love you so much right now for coming up with that idea." Robin leaned in and gave him another passionate kiss. Shulk only deepened the kiss, causing Robin to moan some more, their tongues beginning to fight for dominance once again (Even when making love, their competitive sides don't dissipate, now do they?).

That's when Robin felt something poking her butt below the water's surface. She seductively grinned at Shulk, who only started blushing.

"I know, I know…" Shulk started to protest. "Before we start going for seconds, if it's ok… could we just continue the foreplay for now? I don't want this to go by too quickly…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you." Robin simply told him. "Besides, if we get to keep the keys to this place, we'll be here doing this quite often, you and I… but only if you're up for it like I am."

Shulk took this as a challenge. Dropping the false pretense that he was feeling out of it, he guided his shaft to her entrance once more, now no longer submerged. This sudden, swift movement caught her off guard, but as she realized what he was doing, she put up next to no resistance. Upon entering, the two let out a simultaneous moan, the sound almost being drowned out by the splashing of the water the two were causing from grinding their hips together. In between moans, Shulk used this as an opportunity to be more than a little cheeky with his roommate now turned lover.

"Don't you worry too much, love. It's like you always say after winning your battles; It's time to tip the scales!" Shulk yelled.

Robin laughed, and retorted, "Alright then, Monado Boy. I better be really feeling whatever it is you have in store for me this time!"


End file.
